roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stadium/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the abandoned Stadium. In the Stadium.... Luce entered the stadium. It was late at night, but she could still see the damaged walls in the faint moonlight. -Blizz- 23:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) (What is Luce species?) Iggy was in a far corner, alone. "Wonder what happened to this place," he thought. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE (Duskull) Luce drifted through several walls before coming across Iggy. Not knowing who or what he was, she hid under some rubble. -Blizz- 00:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Iggy walked away. "I wonder if some natrual diaster did this," he said looking at the walls. META KNIGHT 4 LIFE Luce began to follow Iggy. "Is it an ugly Squirtle?" she thought. -Blizz- 03:07, July 8, 2014 (UTC Breloom noticed the red light of Luce's eye, and curious, peeked out of his little burrow and followed. Ftaghn-master of disguise (talk) 18:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Mario was in the Stadium. A pipe opened up in the middle of the stadium, where fighters fight and Goombas came out of it. Forge Two ships were racing above the stadium. They crashed in the seating area. Forge A bulky looking man got out of the blue, bird looking ship. He saluted. "I have won the race! In your face! Step up the pace! Captain Falcon's ma name!!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Iggy looked at Captain Falcon. "Great, What is this, the Mutilverse?" he thought to himself. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A fox came out of the other, smaller ship, with some high tech gear. "Captain Falcon! I guess you win...I really thought I could win." Captain Falcon came up to him. "Cheer up Fox!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Hey people doesn't this seem like it's the Mutliverse?" Iggy said. "Did someone say Liver?" questioned a puffy cloud nearby. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Fox noticed the Goombas. "This place looks quite abandoned. Yet, there are Goombas swarming down there." He pointed. Captain Falcon shouted "Stupid Goombas!" And Mario came in. He hopped on the Goombas. Fox got his blaster out and shot some. Captain Falcon punched a couple, then did a spinning kick, killing many Goombas. "Hello Fox and Captain Falcon!" Shouted Mario, enthusiastically. "These Goombas just appeared from outta nowhere!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Kracko and Iggy walked up to the group. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Iggy and, some cloud dude...What you doing here?!" Asked Mario. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "The name is Kracko," said the cloud. "I came here for the fun of it and got no idea why Mr. Kracko is here," Iggy repiled to the comment. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Breloom was chillin. (talk) 21:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) (lol) Iggy was looking at the breloom. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "What are you up to in this abandoned stadium? Are you the one responsible for the Goombas that are appearing?" Mario asked suspiciously. ' A message from Forge- The end is nigh! ' "Heck no," Iggy said. "But maybe Kracko is, he does spawn Waddle Doos." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Kracko, did you spawn those mushroom dudes?" Captain Falcon asked. "They're Goombas Captain, not 'mushroom dudes.'" Mario corrected him. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "No," Kracko replied. "I'm pretty sure Iggy did it." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "But Iggy said he didn't!" Fox cried in confusion. In fact, he was so confused that he shot a group of Goombas with his laser gun. A message from Forge- The end is nigh! Breloom punched some Goombas. (talk) 19:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC) "Are you a Goomba?!" Asked Mario to Breloom. "You look awfully mushroom like!" A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "It was him!" they shouted at each other. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! A wizard appeared and zapped a Goomba with his magic. The Goomba grew massively in size and it grew into...Goomboss! A message from Forge- The end is nigh! "Kamek?" questioned Iggy. "ITS OVERLORD DERP!!!" exclamied Kracko.(It would be funny if it was Howl xD) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss thrashed around the stadium. "Let'sa go!" Cried Mario as he jumped on Goomboss's head. Fox followed and so did Captain Falcon. The wizard jumped onto a broomstick "Well, for starters, I am Kamek, Iggy. How's Bowser doin'?" Forge, master of the monsters "Got no Idea, b****," Iggy said as he shot fireballs at Kamek. Kracko was screaming hard. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Kamek flew on his broom stick to avoid the fireballs. He shot a ball of magic at Iggy. Forge, master of the monsters Iggy dodged as Kracko ran around. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss grew bigger. Mario was knocked out on the floor by one of it's fatal headbutts. Kamek's scepter shot a powerful lightning beam towards Captain Falcon, whom dogged it before pushing two Goomba's heads together, killing them. He charged up his powerful punch. Kamek shot more lightning beams. One hit Fox, who had just used his speed to create his famous fox illusion, which killed 5 or so Goombas. "Help us! This Kamek guy wants to take over the stadium!" Forge, master of the monsters Eddie entered the stadium.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:58, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Some Goombas sensed Eddie and went after him. Forge, master of the monsters Eddie heard something and pulled out his sword.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC) A large group of Goombas charged at Eddie. Mario dashed to try and warn him. Forge, master of the monsters Eddie took his sword and used on of his power skills called Supernova, a bright yellow light began to form on his blade.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Iggy shot an extremely large flamethrower at Kamek as Kracko shot thunderbolts at the Goomba. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Kamek was knocked off his broom. He got up, and zapped Goomboss so that it got bigger. It charged at Iggy. Forge, master of the monsters Eddie attacked the Goomba's with his supernova attack.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 18:28, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Many Goombas died. More Goombas came from the interior of the building. Goomboss was so big, his height was now much more than the stadium's. Forge, master of the monsters Eddie looked up at Goomboss, a little shocked at how big he was.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 18:34, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Goomboss stepped on Mario. Mario was squashed and fox used fox illusion to run as fast as lightspeed to save Mario from being squashed again. Captain Falcon was now jumping on Goomboss's head. "Falcon punch!" Captain Falcon shouted as he used his signature move on the beast. It did very little damage. Forge, master of the monsters Eddie decided to help the others and used another one of his battle skills.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:41, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The majority of the Goombas had been killed now. Forge, the era of the beasts is upon us! Iggy and Kracko looked clueless. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss's head was like a trampoline and Mario was jumping on it. Forge Eddie stared at Mario and the Goomboss.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Captain Falcon was now jumping on Goomboss's head too. He did some flips. Forge Iggy attacked the Goomboss. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Goomboss sucked in all the remaining Goombas into his skin and he became even larger. He pushed Captain Falcon and Mario off his head. Fox began shooting at Goomboss's eyes. Kamek shot some projectiles out. Forge Eddie used his sonic wave on the Goomboss.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:08, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Kamek shot some projectiles at Eddie, Iggy, Mario, Fox and Captain Falcon, as well as Kracko. Forge Eddie tried to dodge the projectiles but instead got hit by mostly all of them.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The projectiles turned Eddie into a frog. Mario gasped at this. Goomboss came charging towards them. Mario called upon the help of power ups. He grabbed a fire flower from his bag and transformed. Forge Eddie the frog hopped around trying to get out of this transformation.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:51, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Mario gasped and ran to Eddie's help. "What is your name, amigo?" Forge "Eddie." He replied.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) "It'sa mea, Mario! I will protect you Mr Eddie! I will take out Kamek and that awful spell will be reversed!" Forge "Alright, thanks" Eddie replied.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Mario dashed at kamek. Forge Iggy and Kracko dodged. "Geez, at least their aren't two of these annoying wizards!" Iggy said. (Hinting towards Howl) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Eddie watched the fight.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 09:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Using a powerup, Mario was changed into fire Mario. He shot fireballs at Kamek and kamek was knocked off his broomstick. Captain Falcon had knocked Goomboss back with a Falcon punch. Forge, master of the monsters Iggy clawed Kamek to the ground, ready to shoot a fire ball. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Mario put Kamek's hat on fire. "Please stop! I will tell you who sent me! It wasn't Bowser!" Forge, master of the monsters "Then who was it, Tell us now or I will rip your heart out. I am much stronger than Bowser, if you do not know," Iggy said, his voice darkaning. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "Ok, ok, his name is..." A large group of Koopas appeared and attacked Iggy. "Betrayer!" They cried. Kamek got up and laughted. He shot some projectiles at the group. One hit Fox, who then transformed into a Koopa. "Help!" Mario shot fire balls at Goomboss as the beast came towards him. Goomboss got his head trapped in the wall. Forge, master of the monsters Iggy fought them off. "SHUT UP, YOU KNOW I AM STRONG THAN YOU," Iggy roared at the Koopas, killing a few. It was Kracko's turn to deal some damage as he shot many lightning bolts at Kamek. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Mario punched a koopa and it went into it's shell. He threw the shell at the koopas and they all died. Kamek was stunned to act, due to the lightning bolts. Forge, master of the monsters "Now what do you think of me?" Iggy asked Kamek. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "When my master comes, he will globber you!" His sceptre dropped and Mario used it to turn all the koopas into frogs. Fox shot Goomboss and it died. Forge, master of the monsters "Like what he eat meh baby wimpy no one else is here!" Iggy said.(You've got 25 posts to claim Howl or else he's mine) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "The person who ordered me here is a wizard much more powerful than me." Kamek stated. Forge, master of the monsters (Not sure if Eddie is still a frog) Eddie watched the fight.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:32, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Mario made Kamek turn Eddie back into a human (I wonder who's gonna get Howl first?) Forge, master of the monsters Breloom jumped back in. (talk) 20:03, July 21, 2014 (UTC) (You, you so meationed him!) "Wut is, Howl's Moving Crapstle?" Iggy laughed. (OMG CRAPSTLE XD) ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Mario looked at Iggy. "Why are we even teaming up!?" He asked. Forge, master of the monsters "CAUSE KAMEK'S A WIMPY BABY WHO BETRAYED BOWSER THE B****!!!" Iggy yelled. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! "But I hate Bowser! It's a me, Mario!!" Forge, master of the monsters "So do I," Iggy muttered. ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Eddie picked up his sword from off the ground.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:50, July 22, 2014 (UTC) "Mario, there is a greater threat out there than Kamek. I can sense it." ALL HAIL OVERLORD CALCIFER! Category:Original Category:Roleplay